Deleted Scenes
by TheBiteOfFrost
Summary: The deleted/ cut-out scenes in Perfect Chemistry and Rules of Attraction... Simone Elkeles owns all, I just like to play with her characters...a lot.


**These are the deleted scenes in which Simone Elkeles put out of her writing. Hence, the rating "M", I think you all know what deleted scenes I'm talkin' about... ;) The full sentences in Italics are orginally from the book. The sentences not in Italics are things I have added to show you guys what I think happened... Enjoy, review, favorite, whatever. Hope you likes it! **

**Lurves,**

**ArielMermaid (heart)**

Perfect Chemistry cut-out:

Continued from Chapter 52

Alex/Brittany Pairing

"_I don't deserve you. You know that, querida, don't you?"_

"_When are you gonna realize you're one of the good guys?" When I don't answer, she pulls me head down to hers. "My body is yours tonight, Alex," she whispers against my lips. "Do you want it?"_

"_God, yes." _Her soft hand travels down my chest, our lips moving as one. Her lips are so plush and smooth that I never wanted to stop kissing her. I couldn't stand it much longer-I needed to taste her. I swipe my tongue gently against the valley of her lips, and stroke her skin. She moans, opening her mouth willingly to me, and I press my tongue almost roughly on hers. Her silk hands are running down, stroking the skin right about my jeans and I couldn't help but press my erection into the exposed flesh of her tummy. _As we make out, I shrug off my jeans and briefs and hug her tight, devouring the softness and warmth of her body against mind. _My hands drift up to her bra-covered breasts, and I slowly slip it off, biting and nibbling the skin there. When her bra is completely off her, I stare at her for what seems like forever. Before I could stop myself, I start to stroke her porcelain skin, so different than mine. I try not to dwell on that too much.

Her pink nipples are pinched from the cold October air, and I run my fingers gently across the pink skin surrounding it. She whimpers, biting her lip. Seeing her like this, so aroused and content and happy in my arms like this, is slowly breaking my heart. I somehow know this won't last, and yet I want this to go on endlessly. Just to love and show her that not everyone just focuses on her for sex. Making love to another girl has never happened to me before-Brittany is my first lover. I want to tell her, but I restrain myself.

I gently take her right nipple in my mouth, and lazily suck, running my tongue on it, lapping. Her arched back is a resting place for my left hand as my right works on pinching and pulling her left nipple. The moans and whimpers and other arousing sounds she makes should be illegal as I tenderly graze my teeth on her nipple, barely touching it.

Her hands start to travel their way down to my obvious erection. Her soft, nimble hand gently stroke my shaft, and I growl animalistic nonsense. Feeling her hand on me is more that erotic, it's down-right sexy as hell. I pull my lips from her nipple and lean into her ear.

"_Are you scared?" I whisper in her ear when she's ready and I'm ready and I can't wait any longer. _

"_A little, but I trust you."_ She bites her lip when I stroke her core, and moans, but tenses up, not sure what to do.

"_Relax, preciosa." _I slowly run my lone finger up between her folds, and she gasps, grasping onto my shoulder, burying her face into the crook of my neck and shoulder.

"_I'm trying."_ She bites her lip again, and I have to resist the urge to drag her lip into my mouth, and bite it for her.

"_This won't work unless you relax." I pull away and reach for a condom, my hands shaking. _I slip it on, desperately wanting to feel Brittany in the most sensual, physical way possible. _"Are you sure about this?" I ask. _

"_Yes. Yes, I'm sure. I love you, Alex," she says. "I love you," she says again, saying it almost desperately this time. _

_I let her words seep into my body and hold myself back not wanting to hurt her. Who am I kidding? The first time for a girl, no matter how careful a guy is. _

_I want to tell her how I feel, tell her how much she's become the center of my being. But I can't. The words don't come. _

"_Just do it," she says, sensing my hesitation. _

_So I do, but when she sucks in a breath, I just wish I could take the pain away from her. _

_She sniffs and wipes a tears that's running down her cheek. Seeing her that emotional is my undoing. For the first time since I saw my dad lying dead in front of me, a tear drops from my eye. _

_She holds my head in her hands and kisses my tear away. "It's okay, Alex."_

_But it's not. I need to make this perfect. Because I may never get another chance and she needs to know how good it can be. _

_Joder_, it feels so good being inside her. I take a stuttering, gasping breath in, trying to calm my body and hormones from going to fast. I gently push in, stretching her out, and she grips my shoulders harder. Her whimpers are either painful or pleasurable, I can't decide. But when she takes my lips in hers and pulls away just as fast, she chokes out, "Faster." I take her mouth in mine again, blending her tongue with my own. I reach for the hidden valleys in her mouth while I look and search for the sweet spots that make her shudder and gasp. After a few minutes of figuring it out pretty quickly, I then go faster as previously requested.

The friction this is creating is making us both immediately tense up, wanting release from his torture. She moans, letting go of my mouth, and her head falls back. I suck and bite on her neck and tender flesh, enjoying and loving every single centimeter I get to see. I never want any other man to ever experience her the way I am right now, even though it seems like such a far fetch.

"I love you," she whispers again, love and arousal and sensuality imbedded deeply into her voice as her words seem to ring true. I try to hold back my tears this time, but it's getting harder.

Then, I had to mumble it, somehow, someway. I had to tell her without necessarily letting her hear. I press my lips against her collar bone, driving myself deeper and harder into her, wanting this to be

the best Brittany's ever had and ever will-I suppose I'm a selfish bastard like that.

"_Te amo_," I mumble so softly even I could barely hear, then add while I the chance, "_Para siempre_."

I felt it, coming up and hard. I moan, trying to hold back. From the very beginning and as I was going over every scenario in my head at night about making love to her, I always knew I wanted her to cum first. And I wasn't changing my mind, no matter how much I want to right now.

Knowing exactly what to do, I reach down, and take her clit in my fingers, and run my thumb and forefinger on it. Her moans are deafening, and I wonder if anyone can hear her outside of the shop. But that thought is quickly washed away as I feel her tightening around me, and I let out a struggled groan. _Maldito_, holding it in is harder than I thought…

I whisper in her ear, "Cum, Brittany. Please, baby… _Para mí_." She starts to shake, moaning, and then I feel it. I've never felt anything more beautiful, and that's my undoing-the best I've ever had. I hear her scream, my loud groan, echoing out after her.

_Afterward, I pull her close. She nestles into me while I stroke her hair, both of us content to stay in our private world for as long as possible…_

**Short and sweet, exactly how I'd meant for it to be. Not much details, but hey! I don't think I'm very good at lemons, but tell me what ya guys think. :) And, indeed, I will add on chapters later for other "detleted scenes": another for Perfect Chemistry and maybe two for Rules of Attraction... **

**Review, if you want to, but you all know it makes me smile. :)**


End file.
